Yotsuba Alice
Yotsuba Alice is one of the main Cures in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She is another one of Mana's childhood friends and is the heiress of Yotsuba Enterprises. Her Cure form is . Appearance Alice has dark orange hair which is tied up in two buns with a couple strands let loose and her eyes are just darker orange. Her casual outfit consists of a white lace dress with two yellow streaks, yellow camisole with three dark orange ribbons, dark yellow pantyhose and dark grey slippers. As Cure Rosetta, she has orange eyes and hair. Her hairstyle is made up of twin tails with large curls at the end. There are large double hair rings on top of her head. Her costume seems to resemble Cure Echo's, with white sleeves like Cure Sunshine's, and a green ribbon with short ends at her stomach. There is an orange heart on her left side. There are feathers and yellow ribbons on her wrists. Her boots end below her knees and are centerlined, with round toetips and yellow ribbons at the top on each side. On her right side, hangs her Lovely Commune . Personality Alice is the mistress and heiress of Yotsuba Enterprises, an extremely successful business conglomerate. She is gentle and quiet, and has a somewhat bubbly manner and always calm. Due to her upbringing, she is a girl of many talents, from music to sports to cooking. However, she sometimes says or does things which deviate from popular sentiment, shocking her friends, or just show it by going and introducing things and places owned by Yotsuba Indunstries, in short, owned by her. Despite of her quiet nature, beware her anger and fury. She rarely provokes and uncontrollably releases her rage if someone makes fun or hurts her best friends feelings such as Mana, and then hurtfully does fighting techniques on them uncontrollably. Once calm and in control, she later regrets of hurting them. She attended the same elementary school as Mana and Rikka, however, she now attends a private middle school, Nanatsu Hashi Academy, instead. But still have a close bond to them and would always have weekly tea parties. History Mana and Rikka first met Alice in elementary school when Mana stopped some older boys from picking on her. Later when the boys bring their older brother back Alice gets mad and beats them up using the martial arts skills she learned from her grandfather and because of this she is a bit afraid to use her power at first preferring to support them from the sidelines. She finds out about Pretty Cure from the security cameras at Clover Tower and a couple of other areas but has the footage erased to protect the secret. She also finds Lance when Rikka and Mana accidentally leave him at school. She finally overcomes her fear and steps in to help her friends and transforms into Cure Rosetta to protect Cure Heart and Cure Diamond. Relationships Aida Mana '- Mana is one of Alice's elementary schooltime classmates. 'Hishikawa Rikka '- Rikka is another one of Alice's elementary schooltime classmates. 'Kenzaki Makoto '-Makoto is one of her Pretty Cure teammates. 'Lance - Lance is Alice's transformation partner who helps her tranform into Cure Rosetta. Sebastian '- The chief butler of Yotsuba Zaibatsu and Alice's loyal servant. She gives orders to him whenever she wants, but he's also the person Alice trusts the most. Cure Rosetta '"Sunny warmt h! Cure Rosetta!" "陽だまりポカポカ！キュアロゼッタ！！" "Hidamari pokapoka! Kyua Rozetta!" Cure Rosetta '( キュアロゼッタ, ''Kyua Rozetta) is Alice's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents warmth. Transformation Alice first places her transformation Cure Lovie onto Lance's silver heart medallion object and shouts "Pretty Cure Love Link!" She then spells "L-O-V-E" on her Lovely Commune and the transformation begins. First, her hair color changes and grows into two long ponytails. Her hair then turns to a lighter orange and her hair accessories and clover shaped earrings start to appear, aswell as her choker. Next, her arm warmers and dress appear as her Lovely Commune attaches itself to her dress. Her shoes then appear followed by her heart brooch. Finally her dress ribbon appears and Cure Rosetta poses saying her introduction speech. Attacks Cure Rosetta's main defense is Rosetta Wall, with the incantation . It is also the only entirely defensive attack in the Doki Doki! series. Etymology ''Yotsuba (四葉) - Yotsuba (四葉) means "four-leaf clover". Arisu / Alice (ありす) - The canon spelling of her name is currently unknown. In Japanese "Arisu", the hiragana spelling, is a common Japanese girl name "有栖", which mostly comes from one of the Japanese royalty last name "有栖川". In English, "Alice", a name meaning "noble", and is probably a tribute to the main character "Alice" from Lewis Carroll's story, "Through the Looking Glass". Carroll's Alice travelled to a trump card land named Kingdom of Hearts, which fits in with the theme of Doki Doki!. Trivia *Cure Rosetta is the third protagonist to have yellow theme color clothes but orange hair, following Cure Pine (the first Cure to have this trait) and Cure Muse (the second to have this trait). *Cure Rosetta's attack is similiar to Cure Mint's Mint Protection, and Cure Sunshine's Sunflower Aegis. *Cure Rosetta is the third Cure in the franchise to not have an English name. (Rosetta is Italian for "rose") The first being Cure Rouge (French), and second being Cure Aqua (Latin). *In the transformation scenes, Cure Rosetta's pose is similar to Cure Muse's. **Along with this, her transformations scenes are more bubbly and upbeat than her teammates. *Cure Rosetta is the first Cure to be represented by the Clover symbol. The symbols Heart, Diamond and Spade of her teammates have already been used in other series. *She appears to share traits with Arisugawa Otome from Aikatsu!, the other girls' BANDAI Data Carddass series. They have similar appearances, use Yellow Clubs as their main motif and both have "Arisu" in their names. Ironically, Kurosawa Tomoyo, Otome's voice actress, is doing the opening theme for Doki Doki. *She is the second person to have a butler, followed by Minazuki Karen from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (Gogo). Gallery Profiles Dokidokiprofile2.jpg|Official profile (Toei Animation). rose.asahi.jpg|Cure Rosetta official profile (TV Asahi). rose.profasahi.png|Cure Rosetta old profile (TV Asahi). rosetta.prof.png|Cure Rosetta full profile (Toei Animation). Rosettatop.jpg|Official header stance. alice.prof.toei.png|Alice official profile (Toei Animation). dokidoki3.jpg|Cure Rosetta profile in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi. rosetta.dance.prof.png|Cure Rosetta profile for Pretty Cure All Stars Everyone Gather ☆ Let's Dance!. pho_rosetta02.jpg|Alice official profile (TV Asahi). New.Stage2.Rosetta.PNG|Cure Rosetta's Special Blackboard Profile for New Stage 2 Stage2.Rosetta.PNG|Cure Rosetta's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi Screenshots Yotsuba Alice DDPC Alice.png|Alice in the preview. Tumblr mid7vdSQWw1qg7h6bo1 500.jpg|Alice in front of her pink limousine. AliceButler.PNG|Alice with her Butler, Sebastian. Alice.png|Young Alice standing up for Mana. tumblr_mip78zTT8V1s274dbo2_1280.png|Alice about to transform. Mana.Rikka.Alice.Child.PNG|Alice with Mana and Rikka while in elementary school. Cure Rosetta CurerosettaOp.PNG|Cure Rosetta in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure opening. DokiDokiPrecure02.PNG|Cure Rosetta with Cure Heart in the Doki Doki! ending song. CRosetta.png|Cure Rosetta during the showing of the episode title. Rosseta Fighting.PNG|Cure Rosetta in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi. 18e9cd35.jpg|Cure Rosetta appears in an ending card on the episode 4. Doki.Doki.Rosetta.Wall.png|Cure Rosetta using Rosetta Wall. Ddpc.ep4.pic5.png|Rosetta using her defense. Previews Videos Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure